


Costumes

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andre and Gigi go costume picking





	Costumes

Andrea held up the costumes Gigi grabbed for them at the ridiculously crowded Halloween store. “Which one would you like to wear?”He continued to study the costumes. Nightmare Before Christmas was Gigi’s all time favorite Halloween and Christmas movie so he wasn’t at all surprised by the choices made.by him.

“Obviously Jack! I mean look at me, Andrea.” Gigi motioned up and down his body. His slender frame did represent Jack’s skeleton body. “Also, you hair fits Sally since it is long.”

Andrea could not really argue with that. Gigi did match Jack almost perfectly, even down to Gigi singing everything, literally everywhere. “I also see you rocking that skirt very nicely…” Gigi was making the attempt to not grin to broad. 

Andrea moved his arm over to nudge Gigi with his elbow. 

“By the way since I do really love to perfect my costumes.. So I am getting this.” He picked up a can of temporary hair dye. “Your hair will be red.” Andrea’s eyes widened. He did not know about this idea


End file.
